


The snake and the fox

by squidcandy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blind Date, First Dates, Fluff and Angst, Kitashou, M/M, Past Yamaka Mika/Daishou Suguru, Shopping Malls, Snakes, Suguru isn't over Mika and he doesn't realize it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22138807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidcandy/pseuds/squidcandy
Summary: "Listen Daishou! I can set ya up on this real nice date to help you get over Mika! They're a player from Inarizaki so your volleyball addiction shouldn't be a problem like with your ex." Isumi finished setting one last ball for the Nohebi team captain to spike."Mm. How'd you get in touch with someone aaall the way in Hyogo prefecture? Sounds like bullshit. Plus, weren't you all like, 'Traitor!' when me and Mika got together?" Suguru aimed and threw the last stray ball into the storage bin. He stuck out the tip of his tongue out  of habit/contemplation as it missed and bounced away."At nationals! I went to watch and found an old friend. They told me that they wanted to find someone for their friend. Lucky for you, it won't even be too long distance. Their dad recently got a job in Tokyo so they commute here often on weekends. Whaddya say?" Sakishima displayed surprising networking prowess despite his carefree demeanor."To hell with it. Sure."---How many asspulls can squid perform to get his rarepair together challenge
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Daishou Suguru
Comments: 11
Kudos: 24





	1. The first one

"Listen Daishou! I can set ya up on this real nice date to help you get over Mika! They're a player from Inarizaki so your volleyball addiction shouldn't be a problem like with your ex." Isumi finished setting one last ball for the Nohebi team captain to spike.

"Mm. How'd you get in touch with someone aaall the way in Hyogo prefecture? Sounds like bullshit. Plus, weren't you all like, 'Traitor!' when me and Mika got together?" Suguru aimed and threw the last stray ball into the storage bin. He stuck out the tip of his tongue out of habit/contemplation as it missed and bounced away.

"Hey! I can be a supportive friend sometimes! I was just surprised about how our Aodaishou managed to score before us. Honestly made me think Mika was kind of twisted."

"Oi. I told you not to call me that. And she's not twisted! Just tell me about how you managed to contact someone that far away."

"At nationals! I went to watch and found an old friend. They told me that they wanted to find someone for their friend. Lucky for you, it won't even be too long distance. Their dad recently got a job in Tokyo so they commute here often on weekends. Whaddya say?" Sakishima displayed surprising networking prowess despite his carefree demeanor.

"To hell with it. Sure." Daishou wasn't quite certain of what exactly he was agreeing too, but it couldn't get worse. Recently he had been acting kind of muted by the breakup.

Mika did deserve better than him though, despite them trying to do more stuff together, he still couldn't exhibit the same kind of enthusiasm for her interests and still ended up at after-school practice far more than after school dates. It was just that he probably wasn't going to continue volleyball seriously after highschool (despite his strange passion for the sport) and he wanted to enjoy it. Mika was cute, but if spending time with her started to become a chore, then it was for the best that they broke it off.

\--

When Sakishima said he'd set him up on a blind date, Suguru thought he meant a blind date with a girl. Yet here he was at this cafe, and his date was none other than the captain of the Inarizaki boys volleyball team. Atleast he thought so, his wingman (ugh) pointed him to the table where a serene looking boy sat.

It's not that he wasn't into guys, he had casually brought up being bisexual to his teammates, it was just that he had never really dated a guy before. He looked over to the table in the far corner of the cafe where his friends were casually stalking him. Guess there really was no helping it. The brown haired boy pulled up a seat and sat across from his date. 

"Are you the person from Nohebi I was supposed to be set up with today?" The serene looking boy looked up. Straight to the point. That wasn't the only sharp thing about him however. Suguru found his gaze to be especially piercing, and whether his heart skipped a beat from attraction or from the fear of being seen through was debatable. He nodded.

He couldn't really complain much though. Inarizaki's captain was well built, had a pretty face and silky silver hair that was dyed black at the tips. In short, pretty hot.

"Sorry. I ordered myself some tea while you were standin' around at the entrance with your strange friends. You can go ahead and order somethin' for yourself." He pushed the menu towards Daishou. Suguru noted that he had a slight accent. Right, Hyogo. Though the accent was kind of endearing.

The menu was green and decorated with tiny cute snakes. Come to think of it, the whole cafe was snake themed. Of course Isumi had chosen a corny animal cafe. Ugh. And it was snake themed! Double Ugh.

He ordered a chocolate milkshake and peered over the menu. His date stared back unflinchingly.

"What's your name? I can't recall." It took a few awkward seconds to break the silence.

"Oh. S-Suguru. Daishou Suguru. What about you? I saw your team in nationals and I recognize you as the captain but I can't really remember your name." 

"Kita Shinsuke."

More silence. Their drinks arrived.

"So, Kita. How'd you let yourself get coerced into a blind date? You don't seem like the type! Eheh."  
He fake laughed even though he wasn't really being funny.

"My grandmother wants me to get married." Shinsuke replied, deadpan.

"M-married? What?"

"I figured datin' was the next best thing. My grandmother usually knows best. Usually." Kita shrugged nonchalantly.

"Sounds... Intense. Don't really think she expected you to date a guy though."

"I'm sure she won't mind."

"Ah. Okay."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"You like snakes? We can play with them after we eat or before. It's the cafe specialty!"

At this, Shinsuke's eyes lit up with curiousity.

"Yes, let's do that after eatin'."

They finished their drinks and ordered a light snack. Well, light in Shinsuke's case. Suguru pretty much gorged himself. He couldn't help it, the food here was good. Unfortunately, he usually got drowsy afterwards.

"The food here is good." Kita remarked simply.

"Mhm." Daishou hummed in agreement.

"We already paid for an hour, but since we spent so much we get a bonus half hour." Shinsuke spoke with the aura of a seasoned bargain hunter.

"Huh. Yeah." He absentmindedly stuck out his tongue.

The waiters brought over a few branches with various tame snakes coiled around them. Most of them gravitated towards Suguru or stayed apathetic. The brown haired boy lazily held out his finger and soon found himself with two snakes around his arm and one on his head.

"Daishou, you remind me of a snake."

"How so?"

"Well for one, you eat far too much at once and become sleepy afterwards. It's unhealthy. "

"Oi." Suguru frowned. Just when he was getting used to Kita's blunt harshness.

"You have narrow eyes, which could be considered attractive."

"Go on." He smirked lazily.

"And a strange habit of flickin' your tongue out during frequent intervals, which pretty much cancels it out. Smaller snakes usually bundle together, which could be the reason they're attracted to you. I wonder if your body temperature is low, like a snakes?"

"Dude. You're overthinking this. Aren't you going to play with the real snakes?" Daishou wasn't really annoyed, in fact he hadn't really payed much attention to the similarities himself. He just wanted to change the topic before Kita realized that he was *actually listening* and being self conscious about it.

"Those were just observations. Besides, you were listenin' intently."

"Nothing ever escapes you, huh Kita?"  
He sighed. There went his image.

"These snakes do." Shinsuke's stern expression turned to one of mild frustration as none of the reptiles so much as looked his way.

"Here, let me help." Suguru stood up and walked over. He used his snake free hand to try and unravel one of snakes from his other arm. Just as he was about to coax the scaly critter into interacting with Kita in some way, the silver haired boy froze up.

At first he assumed it was because Shinsuke was nervous, but his doubts were soon clarified when a scaly sensation slithered across the nape of his neck. 

It turned out to be an especially cheeky boa that decided to use both of the boys as branches. Suguru was now the resting spot of all four snakes, and he could feel his face heat up as some of the employees snickered.

"Um, K-Kita if you could just take one of the snakes– I'm uh, kind of mid-crouch right now and I don't want to have my neck constricted."

"Okay." Shinsuke reached for the small light green one coiled around Suguru's forearm. The snake reluctantly pooled itself into his palm. The shorter boy pet the snake's scales gently.  
Meanwhile, Daishou was able to use his now free forearm to peel off the rest of the reptiles. Occasionally they'd brush arms. That didn't seem to bother Kita in the slightest, he seemed to be intent on stroking the small snake in his palm.  
However, the other boy was definitely bothered. Mostly by the stupid expressions on Numai and Sakishima's faces (Kuguri was smirking too, really?) but also because Shinsuke was very pretty and very close.

He didn't have to go through the trouble of removing the boa though, because an employee informed them that their time was up and collected the snakes. 

"Oh, that's right sir, we have a special promotional offer going on."

Suguru was sure he saw the Inarizaki captain's bargain radar go off at the words 'promotional offer'.

"Here's a free keychain! We hope to see you again!" She procured a small green snake charm from her apron and placed it in Daishou's hand. Great. More snake merch. Like his friends didn't torment him enough.

"Uh. Do you want this? I have enough snake themed stuff already. "

"Sure. It'll be good to commemorate this date." Shinsuke delivered the line deadpan, like it wasn't completely embarrassing.

"Y-yeah. Let's get going then." He tactically avoided looking the silver haired boy in the eye.

As they stepped out of the shop, Kita paused.  
"Thank you for today. I had fun. Next time, we should go to a dog cafe. They've got good deals."

"Oh yeah me too- wait, next time?"

"I assumed we would continue? I've never actually dated before so I dunno the etiquette." Shinsuke appeared sheepish, well, as much as he could look.

"Um. Well usually it just depends on how well people click. A blind date is kind of like a tester. If they both like eachother they continue dating." 

"Ah. Well I enjoyed spendin' time with you. I assumed the same for you, that was wrong of me." Kita looked just about ready to bow deeply.

"I enjoyed it too, actually! I was just wondering if you liked it." Suguru rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh good. I'll contact you when I'm in town again." Shinsuke smiled and Daishou felt his heart grow three sizes that day. He wasn't aware someone could look so soft. 

They both nodded at eachother and went their separate ways. A few moments later Kita looked over his shoulder, and his piercing gaze made contact with Nohebi's captain.

"Oh right, you don't have to pretend to be nice with me."

"Ghk!" Suguru nearly choked on his spit. Damn. He was seen through! He heard laughter behind him and turned to strangle whoever it was.

"Pff Aodaisho was uncovered! Hah!" Isumi and Numai cackled simultaneously. Oh right. That accursed nickname.

"..." Kuguri was somehow stonefaced yet silently bemused.

"Shuddup, it went well! We're gonna meet up again!"

"Did you even get his number?"

"Ah."

On the train back home, Shinsuke Kita had a feeling he had forgotten something crucial. He attached the keychain to his flip phone. There was no way he had forgotten something. He never forgot anything.


	2. Familiarity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second date goes a little sideways

"Sorry for bein' late. My train got delayed. Hope I didn't keep ya waitin' too long."

Daishou looked up from his phone upon hearing the familiar lilt of his boyfriend's voice. God, it was adorable how his accent increased in prominence proportional to his annoyance.

"Not at all. Just a few minutes." Suguru stood up from the bench outside the train station. He couldn't stop a small grin from forming on his face.

Shinsuke was wearing a puffy jacket and T-shirt with a strange robot print on it and a pair of worn looking jeans. The shirt looked new, though it was maybe a little too small. It threatened to expose his midriff if he raised his hands too high. 

"Ah right, we should probably make it our first order of business to exchange phone numbers." Kita said, snapping Suguru's gaze up from his stomach to his face. Either Shinsuke hadn't noticed Daishou's brief fixation on his shirt, or he didn't care.

"Yup. I can't ask Isumi to arrange a date for us again. I'd rather die." 

"That sounds kinda' worrisome." The shorter boy's eyebrows were knitted in concern.

"I didn't mean it literally! It's just kind of embarrassing."

"Don't say somethin' like that so carelessly."

"Yessir."

They both mutually agreed that they should probably get going, and started the walk towards the dog cafe. As they trudged through the Tokyo streets, Suguru's mind wandered to one of the many times he had done this with Mika. No, he couldn't be thinking about his ex on a date. It was simply impolite. So he buried the thought, and let his eyes fixate on the silver hair of his new boyfriend. It was an unusually sunny day, and even though it was cold, sunlight was sunlight. They both said nothing, and awkwardness blanketed the couple instantaneously, thick and heavy. Suguru watched the the sunbeams bounce off of Shinsuke's hair with glazed eyes, as if trying to mentally will himself into pretending that the lack of conversation didn't exist.

Kita grabbed his arm suddenly, pulling him closer until Daishou's nose grazed his own, flushed red from the cold. Their eyes met, his greenish brown irises staring into startling gold brown of Kita's. Those were some narrow pupils. When Shinsuke spoke, he could feel the warm puff of air from his mouth graze his face.

"-Hit a pole."

"What?" Suguru hadn't been listening.

"You were about to hit a pole. Sorry for pullin' you so close. You just weren't really payin' attention."

"Ah. N-no problem." The Nohebi captain realized that the other boy had long since let go, and now he was the idiot being overly familiar. He quickly straightened up, hoping that Kita assumed the blotches of pink on his face were from the cold too.

Shinsuke looked away after a pause and inhaled sharply, bringing his arm up to cover his mouth.

Luckily, the cafe they had selected wasn't too far from the station, so the walk didn't end up being as awkward as it could have been. As they turned the corner, they were greeted with an adorable pink 'CLOSED' sign.

Kita looked startled, he definitely hadn't expected this. 

"Er, did you book in advance?" Suguru asked though he knew the answer already.

"Book?"

"Yeah, these cafes are insanely popular, that's why they have a website where you can reserve seats in advance." 

"I- I didn't know. Sorry." Shinsuke stared at the floor, voice wavering for the first time.

"A-Ahm, it's okay! we can still... hang out at the mall!" Daishou hurriedly spoke the first reasonable location that popped into his brain. For some reason, he didn't like that look on Kita's face. It looked heavy and melancholy.

"Yeah, that sounds good." He was still looking down, and for once, the taller boy kind of wished that he'd resume his uncomfortably sharp eye contact.

Suguru's fingers twitched, but he couldn't bring himself to hold Shinsuke's hand. He used to hold hands with Mika all the time. She loved the mall, but especially the food court and accessory shops. Then she'd get on her tippy toes and pepper his cheek with kisses in the photo booth. She'd tease him about his volleyball obsession until he was beet red, tug his sleeve towards some sweet shop and they would always end up sharing a mint chocolate chip flavored scoop of icecream after her indecisiveness wore them out.

He couldn't quite breathe right, couldn't quite shake the infuriating haze of memories that clouded his vision every time something familiar happened. It felt like every time he tried to erase Mika from his mind, she'd come back swinging. 

He hadn't cried when she ended it for the second time. The steady thumping of the volleyball against the floor was crystal clear, but her frustrated words were clearer.

"Suguru. We need to talk."

Thmp.

"Suguru, please. Look at me when I speak! Look!"

Thmp.

"Just. Put the ball away! I know its your practice time, but this is important!"

Thmp. Distant mumbling from his team members. There were two or three girls clustered around the entrance

'I heard he only pretends to like her, just so that he can say he has a girlfriend to the Nekoma captain'

'No way?'

'Yeah, he's obsessed with volleyball. His team hasn't even gone to nationals once.'

'He gives Nohebi a bad name, cheating like that. Isn't he always holed up in the gymnasium anyways? You think he'd be skilled enough to win on his own.'

'Our very own 'Hebi.' Aodaishou, right?'

'Poor Mika.'

Thm- Thwack!

The ball is slapped out of his hands, and replaced with Mika's petite fingers, curling around his own. Her eyes brimmed with tears.

"I do." Daishou mumbled.

"Y-you what?"

"I do actually like you..."

"Do you like me, or your idea of me? Do you love me even when I tell you about my weird Metal obsession, or my pet snake, or how I want to try volleyball, or my weird taste in hair pins, or- or when I cried when Akachan started spreading rumors about me, or when my mother insults you to your face, or when I want to talk to you about anything that isn't! fucking! volleyball!"

"I-"

"Tell me! Tell me, really! I want to know why you never, ever, seem truly happy with me!"

"Mika..." He trailed off, but he couldn't tell her. He couldn't.

He couldn't, couldn't, could-

"Daishou. Snap outta it." He felt cold fingers cup his face, jolting him back to the present. Shinsuke's glare was enough to let him push the haze away once more. He was practically freezing.

"M'sorry."

"Let's go." Kita reached for his hand, but let go the moment Suguru's fingers twitched. After a sheepish second of quiet, he inched his pinky finger towards Daishou, and waited till the other begrudgingly interlinked their pinkies.

They started walking again, fingers curled around eachother's like a pair of grade schoolers. It was strange, sure, but unlike before, the silence was soothing and sympathetic.

"I'm not gonna ask what you were thinkin' about. We're not that close yet. I ain't tryna be intimate, but you looked like you were trapped in a dark place that you didn't really wanna remember."  
Shinsuke spoke first, when they were almost at the mall, perceptiveness shining through. It was a little bit scary how he could flip flop from utterly dense to precisely right. Suguru decided that he didn't really mind the inconsistency. He wasn't really one to talk.

"I didn't mean to suddenly change the whole mood like that."

"This might sound a little bit strange comin' from me, but sometimes it's alright if things ain't perfect." Kita smiled.

Daishou felt warmth bloom in his chest. It wasn't the erratic heartbeat from before. It was comforting, like the scent of petrichor before a much awaited storm.

"I guess we didn't really get together conventionally. We can do stuff our way." Suguru replied, languid smirk back on his face. 

"... I have to confess, I took advice from some of my teammates and... 'other sources'."

Daishou momentarily imagined one of the Miya twins coaching a hapless Kita in the art of romance. He laughed, but it was more like an exhale and a stuttering hum.

"Watch any romance movies?"

"A few." Shinsuke tactfully did not disclose the names or amount of said films.

They were right outside the building, and neither of them saw any benefit to staying outside, so they entered. Immediately, Kita perked up, observing the flashy displays and the bright lights with curiousity.

"Where do you want to go?" 

"Wherever you want." Shinsuke said, looking into the distance. 

Daishou followed his line of sight. The bubblegum pink showcase of Sanrio Tokyo Shop stared back. 

"Let's go to Sanrio's." Suguru grinned.

They entered and were immediately assaulted by soft pinks and whites. The walls were patterned with adorable murals, and the shelves were chock full of merchandise, ranging from collectable figurines to a rice cooker (which Kita eyed considerably.)

They explored the shop, showing eachother whatever ridiculous mascot they could find, or trying on silly headbands. Shinsuke especially loved having him wear headbands.

"Can I?" He asked, even though this was the sixth one in a row and the answer wasn't going to change.

"Go ahead." Suguru leaned forward a little expectantly, and closed his eyes. 

"I've been wonderin' how you managed to keep track of the ball with such long hair." Kita lifted up a lock of brown hair and pushed it back, holding it in place as he slid on silly hairband number 6. 

Daishou felt the teeth of the hairband scrape his scalp, and Kita's still cold fingers pushing back whatever stray strands of hair remained so that he looked tidier. As soon as Shinsuke stopped, he opened his eyes and turned to look in the mirror. 

The hairband had two protrusions resembling bunny ears, except they were black and more diamond shaped. In the midst of the ears, there was a plastic skull. Suguru vaguely recognized the character but not quite. Next to him, Kita wore another hairband. This one was pastel pink and definitely shaped like bunny ears. There was a plastic flower stuck in the same place that the skull was in the one that Daishou was wearing.

"Eh?"

"Cinematic parallels," Shinsuke replied simply, like that cleared up anything at all.

"I don't really know these characters."

"Kuromi and Melody. From My Melody. I used to watch it with my cousins. You remind me of Kuromi. "

"Huh."

Suguru made a mental note to look it up afterwards.

After they had messed around enough for the employees to start giving them the stinkeye, they visited a clothes shop and Daishou was able to witness firsthand the abysmal taste in T-shirts the Inarizaki captain had.

"This one is just a picture of a rice field!"

"It's nostalgic."

"And this? This is an egg in a frying pan captioned with 'good evening'! You can't be serious!"

"Eggs are good for your health."

"You couldn't have just bought a 'Gudetama' shirt?"

Shinsuke's face scrunched up, like he didn't want to outright admit that the Gudetama print wasn't awful enough for him to consider buying.

Suguru's incredulity turned into a mirthful chuckle at the inanity of the entire situation. He picked up the neon pink and orange shirt that he had snatched from Kita and brought it to the counter as a sign of defeat. Let him wear his ugly shirts. 

Not much changed. Daishou still ended up carrying the shopping bags and they still ended up getting ice cream in the middle of January. But it felt different. Its not that he wasn't thinking about volleyball. It was moreso that he found himself wanting the day to never end. It wasn't some obligation, it was... Fun.

"You had a girlfriend before, didn't you?" Shinsuke had asked.

Suguru paused mid bite, replacing the spoon into his third cup of rocky road ice-cream (no mint chocolate chip this time; take that, repressed feelings about Mika!)

"Yeah." His reply was edgy, like he was preparing to gracefully Not Talk About It.

"Ah, okay. I've never really had a girlfriend or a boyfriend before you." Kita polished off his pistachio gelato and tossed it. He glanced at Daishou's cup and his expression gave away his intent.

"Let me have this." Suguru retorted prematurely, wrapping his fingers around the cup.

"I wasn't sayin' anything."

"You were about to. Scold me about eating too much." 

"I wasn't gonna."

"Were too. Anyways I could tell that you hadn't really dated anyone before."

"Really? How?" Kita tilted his head to the side.

"You asked your teammates for advice. Rookie move. Any guy with a shred of romantic know-how is aware that other guys will try to sabotage you." Daishou pointed his spoon at Shinsuke's chest accusingly.

"I did find some of their advice odd. For instance, they told me to do this when I met you, but the location felt too public." Kita picked up Suguru's free hand and delicately pressed his lips against the back of it. It was brief, but the feeling lingered long after he pulled away.

Daishou dropped his ice-cream.

His face turned the same color as the tacky red plastic spoon that was lying on the floor, and he bent over to pick it up before it made a mess.

"A- Wh- Oh and th-the middle of shopping mall is any less public!" Suguru tripped over his words as he hissed them out.

"But we're behind these plants." 

"That's–" 

"Oh, was that too intimate? I knew somethin' was up."

"... You didn't really know something was up, did you?"

"..."

"Trust your teammates on the court, and nowhere else. Highschool boys are all scums without exception." Daishou sat up straight and delivered his advice sagely.

"Language. Don't be swearin' and callin' people names for no good reason." Kita chastised him.

"Sorry," Suguru couldn't hide the grin on his face. He probably looked like the most unsorry person on the planet right now.

Unfortunately, their time was up. They parted ways soon after. As Daishou walked home, he felt his phone vibrate.

[From Unknown]: Thank you for today.

For the rest of that week Isumi Sakishima felt like Suguru's shit-eating smirk was a little more shit-eating. It was just unsettling how much the guy was grinning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meanwhile all the store employees are like: lol look at these stupid gays
> 
> Anyways yeah I'm not gonna try and beautify the fact that in essence Kita was basically a rebound, but it will be addressed directly soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Aodaishou quite literally translates to rat snake, so I thought it would be funny if his teammates gave him that nickname when referring to his twisted self lol.
> 
> I might continue this maybe!


End file.
